The Story I Can't Name
by Alesandra Night
Summary: Artemis Fowl meets a girl who may change everything he's ever believed in. First six chapters by Ebony Rayne. Artemis&O.C
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! This is a story that was originally by Ebony Raine. But she's handed it over to me. I'm going to continue her story, her legacy, her…  
**_**Voice in my head:**_** Dude! It's a story! Anyway, here you go. By the way I'll be continuing her work. She has written the first 6 chapters.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hello, Mr. Fowl, I'll be your nurse/doctor for the duration of your stay here," a young woman read off her clipboard as she walked into the private room of her patient. Well, maybe 'young woman' wouldn't be the right word. The nurse had a long white shirt on that reached mid-thigh and buttoned up like the stereotypical chef's shirt, even having the top two bottoms undone. Underneath that she had white pants that hugged her thighs and backside but flared out slightly at the knee. Her shoes were, as you can guess, white and had a slight heel. They looked like boots from what her audience could tell. She had a classic nurse's hat on top of her straight, purple-streaked black hair. Her hair reached to about mid-back though her bangs brushed her shoulders. Strangely enough, her purple streaks matched her eyes, which were a deep, psychic-shaded purple. While possessing a well developed body, her face showed she was no older than thirteen.Her announcement was met with strange stares

"You're going to be taking care of my husband?" the recently sane Angeline Fowl asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," the young nurse answered slowly. "If that makes you uncomfortable I can request another nurse for you at the front desk," she offered.  
While Angeline looked ready to smack the person who assigned her husband a thirteen-year-old nurse and scream until her demands were met, Artemis Sr. simply waved her off and said,

"I have no problem with that young woman."

"Oh, yes, I never gave you my name, did I?" The nurse laughed. "My name's Artemis Stone, though everyone calls me 'Missy.'"

Juliet giggled. "What's so funny?" Missy asked.

"Apparently you didn't read Mr. Fowl's first name," the blonde answered.

After a quick glance at her clipboard, Missy too laughed. "OK, that is a bit funny," she admitted. "Wait a minute, 'the first'? Who's Artemis Fowl the second?"

In answer to her question, Juliet pointed to a pale youth with black hair to his collar and cold, piercing blue eyes. He wore a two-piece black Armani suit, complete with black tie and handmade loafers. His eyes had a sort of hidden intelligence about them even though he seemed no older than twelve. "That's Artemis Fowl the second," Juliet said, "Though me and his parents just call him 'Arty,'" she continued, causing everyone who knew the vampric child well to widen their eyes in shock as his cheeks took on a slight pink tint, though Butler got over it quickly.

"Arty? That's cute," Missy said as she dug around in her nurse's bag, oblivious to the room's shocked atmosphere. "Open, please." She shoved a thermometer in Fowl Sr.'s mouth and scribbled its information on her clipboard. She then took his blood pressure and pulse rate and quickly wrote their data down too. "And now for the standard questions," she said mock-cheerfully. "OK, any pain?" At Fowl I's negative she continued. "Anything unusual, like unexplained fatigue, random illness?" At the second negative she plowed on. "Now, I could go through these questions that you probably don't want to hear ever ever again, so I'll do this. Scale of 1 to 10, how badly do you think you need to stay here?"

"I'd go with six, I don't feel like going home without my new leg," the elder Fowl answered.

"I'm gonna pretend I heard 'eight' and keep you here until you feel like going home," Missy smiled. "I mean, you really shouldn't leave with those pains in your leg bothering you."

Catching on, Fowl I said, "I appreciate that nurse."

"Please, I'm young enough to be your daughter, call me 'Missy.' Though I warn you now, no calling me 'Artemis.' For one, there's too many here anyway, for another, I hate that name, and I gotta cousin who know's a guy. I doubt I could get the big guy," Missy gestured to Butler, "but I'm pretty sure I could get the rest of you." She smiled to show she was joking when she heard Butler crack his knuckles.

A few people laughed at Butler's reaction while Missy just copied down the information the annoyingly beeping machine's displayed.

"Well," Missy said as she shoved the small amount of supplies she'd pulled out back into her bag and clicked her pen, "that's all I need for right now. Hungry? I'm about to head for the kitchens."

"No, thank you," her patient replied. "Angeline brought some food from home. No offense, but the food here is. . ." He struggled for a polite way to say what he needed to.

"It's OK. I don't like the food much either. I'm a vegetarian and the hospital's fruits are organically grown, I know because I grow them, so that's all I eat from this place," Missy assured. "Anyway, I should probably leave before Jason realizes I'm in this room, so if a boy about 15 years old with sandy hair and brown eyes comes in here looking for me, lie." That said, she waved at her patient and his family and left for the hospital's kitchen.

No one knew what to say after that, so it was a bit of a blessing when, 10 minutes later, a boy fitting the description Missy had given them walked into the Fowl's rooms.

"Missy's your nurse right?" he asked. At the affirmative he continued. "Do you know where she is? She usually tells her patients where she goes when she leaves."

Before anyone else had a chance to answer, Artemis stated clearly, "She went to call her boyfriend about dinner reservations."

The smile the brunette had been wearing slid off and he mumbled, "Oh. Well, I'd better get back to my dad. He's a doctor here and gets pretty crazy when he doesn't see me three feet away. Thanks." He turned and left, not noticing the shocked glances shot at the Fowl heir.

When he left, Artemis II, who had been forcibly ignoring the looks directed at him by examining his manicured nails, barely glanced at his parents before saying as if it were obvious, "Well she said 'lie.'"

A corner of Butler's mouth went up a fraction and Juliet laughed along with Fowl Sr. though Angeline Fowl looked at Artemis.

"She might not have a boyfriend, so when she's asked about him she'll have no clue what's going on," she admonished.

"I'm sure father will tell her, won't you?" He turned to his father who looked as if he'd rather not be dragged into the discussion.

"Of course I will," the elder Fowl answered, darting his eyes between the door and his wife as if determining whether or not he could make it.

Angeline huffed, her husband sighed in relief, Juliet giggled, Artemis continued to examine his nails, and Butler looked silently at it all thinking, _I liked it better with the goblins._

OK, end of the super-short chapter 1. I'll have the next, hopefully longer, chapter out soon. Now, this is my first Artemis Fowl fanfic, so please be nice and review. Even if it's just to say, 'It's OK, I'm gonna order pizza now.' Please! I'll love you forever.


	2. Awkward Moments

And. . .Chapter 2! ~pelted with fruit~ Hey! If you don't like my story you can leave. ~crowd rushes for exit, only cricket stays~ Well, looks like it's just you and me Crickey. ~cricket leaves~ Stupid cricket.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, Artemis, care to share with the rest of us what that was all about?" Angeline Fowl asked her son from the back of their car.

"I beg your pardon? What, what was all about?" the young genius replied, managing to look genuinely confused.

"Don't you play dumb with me Atremis Fowl the second, it doesn't suit you!" Angeline admonished. "Do you have a crush on your father's nurse?"

From the front seat Juliet giggled. "Yeah, Arty, do you have a crush on the cute nurse?" She giggled louder.

"You just called someone of your sex 'cute.' Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Artemis asked mock-innocently. Juliet sputtered and went back to looking out the window.

"Artemis," Angeline said dangerously.

"Yes, mother," Aretmis answered sarcastically. "I'm madly in love with father's nurse. We have actually been secretly dating for a year and are planning a June wedding." (+yes, I stole the 'June wedding' thing from TLC, but I already said I don't own Artemis Fowl, so leave me alone+)

Juliet, who really had no intention of blocking out the conversation as she stared out the window, giggled once more. If you looked at Butler, you could barely see a small quirk of his lips.

"No need to get snippy about it," Angeline snapped. "I was just asking." She turned back to her romance novel as the car continued to their manor, leaving only Butler to notice the pink tinge on the young Fowl's cheeks.

**I-KNOW-YOU-BETTER-THAN-YOU-THINK-SO-SPILL**

As soon as the Bentley pulled into the garage Artemis rushed up to his room without offering an excuse.

"He probably wants to read up on more things to make his psychiatrists quit," Juliet giggled.

_My sister giggles too much_, Butler thought as he followed his employer to his room. He stood to the side as the pale adolescent typed away at his computer. "OK, Butler, ask," Artemis sighed 10 minutes later.

"Do you like that nurse?" Butler asked, not needing Artemis to elaborate.

"Why should I not?" Artemis replied. Answering a question with a non-sarcastic question wasn't like Artemis; something was up.

"Artemis," Butler stated, using the same dangerous tone as Angeline Fowl. He'd snuck up on the twelve-year-old and noticed he'd run a search on Artemis Stone.

"What?" Artemis asked at Butler's raised eyebrow. "She's a thirteen-year-old super genius. Do you really think I wouldn't try to find out about her?" If Butler had hair, his eyebrows would have disappeared behind it. Artemis turned his swivel chair around to face his friend. "Butler, surely you're not seriously suggesting I'm infatuated with my father's nurse?" The manservant crossed his thick arms. Artemis darted his eyes to the computer screen for a brief moment before quickly saying, "Leave me alone," and turning back to his machine.

Butler almost snickered. "Barely twenty minutes with her and you're already corrupted. You almost sounded like a normal child there."

Artemis's eyes widened, but he showed no further signs of having heard the giant. "If all you're going to do is question me I would appreciate you leaving." The bodyguard stayed, if only to find out about the mysterious Artemis Stone.

"Well, what have we here?" Artemis muttered. "Interesting."

Butler was curious against his will. He strongly believed in the saying, _**'Curiosity killed the cat.' Though with him it was more, 'Curiosity killed the bodyguard which killed the principal because, who cares about the cat?' **_He really wanted to know what his principal had found out. Artemis, of course, knew this, meaning, of course, he was saying nothing.

After a few minutes of letting Butler attempt to read over his shoulder, he finally began to summarize aloud. "Missy Stone is, as I told you, a super genius. She's already graduated college and has a doctor's degree. She's working on a Master on physics and music right now, an odd combination, and is one of the most sought after nurses in Europe and Asia. It appears she only takes the strange cases, such as unexplained viruses or mental problems."

Artemis glanced at his friend before turning back to the screen. "That would explain why she'd be flown in from Japan to be father's nurse. The fairy magic in his system made it so he'd be healthy, but in a coma."

Butler, already knowing about the coma, said nothing, but on the inside, he was analyzing what he'd just been told, however, all he could come up with was, _Oh, God, there's another one._

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Yes, it's not much, but I'm stuck here! Need...more...input. I have two HP stories and a HP plot bunny that WON'T GO AWAY, (his name is Charlie), and I'm bad with Artemis's character. I haven't read all that many AF fanfics like I have with HP, so I'm oblivious to how other people take his character. Maybe I should've read more AF FFs before I began my own?


	3. Tattle Tale!

**P.S. I'm now just going to call Artemis l Fowl and Artemis ll Artemis. It's just easier.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

One week later

"Hello peoples!" Missy called cheerfully as she walked into the room, clipboard under one arm as she half-waved both her hands, (bringing her four fingers down to meet the bottom of her palm). "Anything new?" she asked as she copied down the info from the machines once more. No one was able to answer, however, when the young nurse spotted Artemis.

She immediately marched over, grabbed his shoulders, and placed a big kiss on both his cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, kissing his cheeks once again. "Your lie gave me 5 days of pure Jason-free bliss!" Missy continued. "I mean, eventually Diana, the town bitch, pardon my French, found out and wanted to see him so I had to cover that lie with another, that I broke it off, so Jason came back again, but still!" Missy, finally finished, released the Fowl heir from the hug she'd trapped him in, planting a few more kissed as she pulled away, and went back to adding information to her clipboard, once again missing Artemis's blush and the shocked atmosphere.

"So, you should be out of here in about another week, something screwed up with your order so it could take awhile, but it's not much longer now!" Missy squealed, completely chipper. "Then you'll never have to see me again," she added mock-sadly, obviously knowing Mrs. Fowl was less than enthusiastic about her being there. "Big smile, Mrs. Fowl, you know you want to." Angeline scowled and Juliet snickered. Fowl probably would've laughed too if he didn't think he'd get hurt for it.

"Anyway, back to my original question, anything new?" the nurse chirped as she began to take her patient's blood pressure. When no one answered she pouted and whined. "Oh, c'mon! There must be _something_ I can sell to the media! I need gossip. Just joking big guy," Missy added quickly after she was placed on the wrong end of a Butler glare. When the silence stretched on she pouted once more and began to check Fowl's reflexes.

"Wait!" Juliet spoke up, eye's sparkling with mischief. Artemis gulped, though that went unnoticed by all but his trusty bodyguard as everyone looked to the blond beauty. "I have some gossip." She glanced slyly at the Fowl heir and his fears were confirmed. "Artemis thinks you're pretty."

**HE MUST HATE HER SO MUCH RIGHT NOW**

There was a shocked silence. Everyone's attention was split between the two young Artemises, though for the same reason. To see their reactions. They were shocked at Missy's.

The girl blinked. "Well that's not gossip," she deadpanned, as if everyone should have known.

"Huh?" Eloquent as always, that Juliet is.

"Gossip is supposed to be scandalous, right?" At the sister's nod the nurse continued. "Well, that's only scandalous if I have a boyfriend, which I don't, if our age differences were major, which they're not, if Artemis and I were related, which we aren't, or if Artemis disgusted me, which he doesn't. So, in short terms, him thinking I'm pretty is _not_ gossip," Missy finished smartly.

"What _do_ you think of our Artemis, Miss Genius?" Juliet asked, annoyed she hadn't got a better reaction.

For awhile it looked as if she wasn't going to get an answer as the purple-eyed teen continued copying down her information, until finally, after what seemed like hours but was truly about a minute, the young nurse answered. She clicked her pen and stuck in the top of her clipboard, stating quite calmly, "I think he's cute," then turning on her heel and marching away.

**WHAT THE HELL DID SHE MEAN?**

"Arty, it was just a joke!" Juliet pleaded as the Fowl heir marched past her, giving her only a stony silence. "Arty!—" She was cut off by the door to the genius's room slamming in her face. She 'hmfed' and pouted, turning to go to her own room.

Normally, a writer would put something like, _'but if she'd stayed, she would've heard—' _however, there is no such thing here as our young intellectual's door was made to keep conversations taking place in his room, in his room. So, if you'd managed to get past the estate's heavily guarded grounds, into the video-cameraed mansion, past the seven-foot body guard and into the securely locked room of Artemis Fowl the second, you would've heard, "She thinks I'm cute."


	4. Digits

**So, ****Me no own, Eoin Colfer own. You understand good now?**

**OK,WHOELSEFEELSWEIRD?**

"Hello, everyone!" Missy called as she, once again, walked into her patient's room. "So, who else feels weird? Hmm? No volunteers?" She looked around as if she were gazing over a large crowd, even getting on her tip-toes as if to see into the back. "OK, fine, you won't admit it but you're all cringing on the inside too."

She said this even though she knew they weren't answering because they weren't feeling strange, (though you could never tell with Butler), but because of the clothes she was wearing. Gone was her chef's shirt, flared jeans and small-heeled boots to be replaced with a mid-thigh, low-cut white dress, a spaghetti strap holding up the left side while a tank-top sleeve was slung over the right shoulder. If you looked closer, through her now loosely curled hair, you could tell the spaghetti strap was her bra strap. Her boots had a slightly larger heel and a charm anklet displaying random things that must've made up her interests, (a book, a first-aid kit, a guitar, a piano, a violin, a pen, a microphone, a wolf's head, a crescent moon, a dagger, a snake, and a fang), hung around her right boot.

Her nurse's hat was gone, revealing silver hair strands, just a few every twenty strands or so. Instead of a hat a purple lily hair clip with a slight spread of silver and purple glitter decorated her hair, pulling the right side slightly behind her ear. A small amethyst on a white-gold chain hung from her neck and white-gold circles hung from her ear lobes. (+My mom says most of this stuff wouldn't be allowed at a hospital but let's just pretend she's too important to yell at, like Harry Potter's too valuable to expel if that analogy helps+)

"You like my hair? Just had it done," the nurse asked, enjoying the slightly dazed look she was getting from the other child genius. When no one answered she carried on. "Sorry about my dress. My usual uniform got cranberry juice spilled _all over it, _so I had to wear this, then figured 'might as well,' and dressed up. Like it?" She noticed everyone staring at her bra strap. "I can throw on a jacket if you're uncomfortable," Missy offered.

"No!" Oops. Everyone turned to Artemis. "What I mean to say is, it's fine, really." He glared around the room at the residents, all too aware they were holding in laughs. All except for Missy who broke into a beaming smile and began her usual check-up.

"Now, moving on from Artemis's cute blush and my apparent hottness-" Juliet giggled once again- "your order has been fixed and your leg will be here tomorrow," Missy informed the family. "Soon it shall be, good-bye hospital, hello manor I'm sure you have. That's right, I saw the Bentley."

She continued her check-up with her standard questions, 'Any pain?', 'Unexplained illness?' and began to head for the door.

"One more thing," she said, turning around. "On the last day for the patient, not counting the day they leave, doctors like visitors to leave early. Not sure why. (+I made up that rule+) Mr. Fowl will be ready to leave at around 8 AM tomorrow, you can pick him up then. Sorry, but those are the rules." She flashed a sympathetic smile. "Now, my shift is over early today since it's my dad's birthday so I guess I'll be heading out with you. Takes more muscles to frown than to smile, Mrs. Fowl. Stop pouting." Angeline shot a glare at a smirking Juliet. "Off to my locker!" Missy called as she exited the room, hips swaying slightly more than necessary.

"Snap out of it, Arty," Juliet told the young genius, trying not to giggle.

"Snap out of what, precisely?" Artemis asked testily. "I did nothing, you said that for the sake of saying it."

Now, while that may have been true, (as far as anyone else saw), Juliet wasn't going to admit it, so, with an exaggerated pout, the blonde beauty stomped out of the room. Angeline watched her go with barely restrained rolling eyes.

She turned around to tell her son they should head to the car before the purple-eyed nurse could catch up to them, (not that she was going to use that wording), only to find that her son had escaped. Thinking he had gone to the Bentley, (not wanting to think of anything else he could be doing), she began walking toward the exit knowing that whatever her son was doing, he was safe with Butler.

**WHAT ARE WE DOING AND WHY WAS I DUMB ENOUGH TO FOLLOW YOU?**

"Missy?" Said girl turned around. She'd changed out of her "nurse's uniform" and into a faded blue jean skirt that went to mid-thigh and a soft shaded purple spaghetti-strap shirt. Her jewelry stayed the same, her hair piece was gone, having pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, and her boots had been replaced with white Grecian styled sandals.

"Yeah, Arty?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Wha'cha need?"

"Well..." Artemis stammered. "I was just wondering..."

**WHERE WAS BUTLER IN ALL THIS?**

As Artemis tried to do whatever it was he was trying to do, Butler was hidden somewhere. I'd tell you where if I was able to see him to tell you. But he was there. And trying very hard not to laugh. He would have failed if he hadn't been trained properly. As it was, he was just barely holding in his chuckles. And that was really sad for Artemis.

Eventually the giant's principal walked out of the room looking very smug while repeatedly glancing at his right hand. He headed down the hall to the exit to the parking lot where he knew his mother would be waiting.

When he reached the car and climbed inside he almost climbed right back out when he came face-to-face with an angry Angeline Fowl and an amused Juliet Butler. "Alright, what is it?" Artemis asked when he finally became fed-up with the constant staring. Seriously, they never blinked the entire time they glared/smiled at him.

"What took you so long?" the two women asked at the same time, one angry, the other giggling, again. Butler, who had long ago done his bomb check under the car, began driving to the ancient manor.

"You shall never know." OK, so they would know eventually, but they didn't have to know at that moment.

Angeline looked like she was either going pout or scream so she looked away to glare at the defenseless trees of the country side. Juliet, on the other hand, looked as if the wanted to shake the young genius until he told her what she wanted to know, but one threatening look from her brother made her stop, pout, and join the Fowl wife in glaring at the poor trees.

Artemis smirked and looked down at his hand. He grinned as he reread what was scribbled there.

_Missy Stone - 555-9713_

_Free Thur. 7-10_

_Sat. all day_

_Call Me With The Details!_

What a great day it was.

**YOU'RE EITHER SAYING 'FINALLY!' OR 'WHY THE HELL'D YOU RUSH IT?'**

**Yes, I kinda rushed it, no I don't really give a damn. Deal with it.**

**Please review! P.S. I'm a pyromaniac so sending flames would be unwise.**


End file.
